Embodiments relate generally to steam boilers.
A steam boiler is a form of low water-content boiler. A conventional steam boiler includes a water tank for storing water, a water supply line supplying water to the water tank, a heater heating the stored water, a steam line supplying generated steam to an outside, and a thermal fuse preventing overheating of the heater.
In such a conventional steam boiler, the water in the boiler is usually directly heated by the flame generated by the combustion by the burner. In this way, the flue gas generated during the combustion may be quickly taken away as the exhaust gas. This can consume much heat. Since the flame combustion state is not controllable, combustion may not be complete in certain pockets of areas in the combustion zone. The incomplete combustion can cause harmful gases. In addition, heat generated by the combustion in the conventional steam boiler can have limited contact with the stored water. This can cause heat loss and inefficient energy use.